Glacier Falls 20
Summary This is a very large level with a merge chain you have to find among the assorted junk. Can become unwinnable even after you earn all three stars. Walkthrough There are a bunch of grasses in double rows around this level which are damaged 50 each, as well as some super dead lane. Life Essence is mostly useless, though the Giant Life Orb you need to work to unlock in this level will heal all the grasses if the super dead land is taken care of. There are also exactly 5 Gaia statues on this level which you must merge all at once to complete the level. One is in each corner of the ring of 50-damaged land, and the fifth is at the bottom middle of that ring. These positions make them hard to access through other dead land, so you will want to be sure to clear all the super dead land even though that is not a goal for a goal star. #Merge the free Rock Dragon Egg in the middle with two on dead land. Find the other free Rock Dragon Egg behind a Nice Dragon Tree at the top, and merge it with the other 2 eggs. #Harvest the 4 brambles in the middle of the level. #Merge five Life Flower Sprouts including the two on dead land at the right. This should heal a Brambles nearby. #Harvest this Brambles until it goes away. Harvest the Life Flowers. #Merge a Life Essence with two on dead land below and left of the middle, and then merge the Tiny Life Orb with two on dead land at the right. #Activate the Life Orb to heal the 2 Brambles and the bones at the left of the middle, and use some more life essence to heal the bones on the right. #Harvest the brambles. Scatter and merge the bones. #Merge Life Flower Sprouts in 5s. #Merge five Life Flowers at once. #Merge a Blue Life Flower with two on dead land at the lower left, and another with two at the lower right. #Harvest more Life Essence and merge up to two Small Life Orbs. Activate one in each of two spaces in the bottom ring between two Elderwoods and a Grimm Sapling. #Merge three Elderwood twice. #Merge the two Stacks of Elderwood with the one on dead land at the very top. Activate the heal extender. #Quickly, before your dragons harvest them, merge the two Pineapples with one on super dead land above and right of the center. #Merge the Bundle of Elderwood with two on dead land at the far left. #Move the Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes into a clear space in the center, tap it for Shrub Sprouts, and tap the Sprouts for Magic Mushroom Caps. #Merge the Magic Mushroom Caps with two more at the far left. #Move the Magic Shroom Stalk between two pairs of mushrooms at the far right for a 2-way combo merge. #Move the Magic Shrooms between two other pairs of mushrooms near the middle for another 2-way combo merge. #Merge the Blue Belly Shrooms with two at the far right. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Glowflap Shrooms with two at the far left. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the two Vermillion Dragon Trees with one at the bottom, and activate the heal extender. #Merge the two Grimm Saplings each with two others nearby. #Merge the two Young Grimm Trees with one on super dead land near the middle. #Merge the Small Grimm Tree with two more near the top. Activate the heal extender. #Merge the Nice Dragon Tree with two at the top, and activate the heal extender. #If you have done everything right up to this point, you should now have a free Giant Life Orb, and all the super dead land should be healed. Activate the Giant Life Orb to heal all the remaining land. #Merge all five Destroyed Gaia Statues at once to win. Category:Level